


Rugby accident and handsome nurses

by livvy_luu



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: Fluff, Hope you like it!, M/M, nurses office, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_luu/pseuds/livvy_luu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for emmie901 who requested "Patroclus spends his time helping out in the school infirmary, never encountering anything too interesting until Achilles walks in one day." </p><p>Achilles gets hurt in Athletics training and is finally is able to talk to the beautiful Patroclus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugby accident and handsome nurses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmie901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie901/gifts).



“Achilles, mate that was so stupid of you.” Odysseus cannot help but be smug as he supports his friend hobbling toward the sanatorium. The Hundred metre hurdles were the final event for Achilles today after doing the four hundred metres, javelin, discus, high jump…Long jump.

 

overall Achilles is the only one from his house partaking in the sports day coming up in the next week, oh the pain of being the most athletic in his year he must do everything. It was all going rather well too coming first in each heat, until the hurdles where for the first time in his short life he made a cock of himself on the final hurdle, he didn’t jump high enough and now he has sprained his ankle maybe even tore a ligament. Odysseus has him by the waist as they slowly walk across the rugby field. “I didn’t do it on purpose, Odysseus!” he grimaces.

 

Just the thought of the San makes Achilles stomach curl being filled with ill students and, it just, smells. Odysseus drops Achilles off at the office with the head sister after signing him in and giving him final pat on the back. The nurse takes him to a private room and settles him into the bed and this is where the boredom hits. He had left his mobile in his school jacket with the rest of his kit in the track changing rooms. There isn’t even a television in the room, he doesn’t even have any homework with him! He counts the tiles on the celling as he taps a random beat with his fingers.

There is a light knock on the door before it is pulled open and Achilles was not prepared for who was about to enter, Patroclus. Achilles sits up immediately as his crush enters his room his thick chestnut curls moving as he walks into the room, he is not wearing his jacket and his shirt sleeves are rolled up to reveal his tanned muscular arms, his smiles is like watching the Sunrise. Achilles has been in love with Patroclus since his first day at secondary school and his eyes lay upon the god like beauty and immense kindness that was Patroclus. The problem is, although he has had feelings for the boy for many years now he has never been able to speak to him properly, if Achilles was at the back of the class Patroclus would be at the front, and vice versa. He was never able to sit by him at lunch because of his other group of friends and how on earth would he even start a conversation “hi, I’m Achilles and it’s taken me 7 years to get up and actually talk to you!” fat chance. 

As Patroclus walks towards Achilles he offers a sweet smile which causes Achilles’ cheeks to burn. “I must admit Achilles, I never thought I would see you in the san” His smile widens and Achilles is momentarily stunned.

“You know of me?” Achilles asks. Patroclus, averts his eyes form the bed and Achilles would swear to Zeus himself that he saw a light rosy tint form on Patroclus’ cheeks he opens the window causing his curls to dance in the summer breeze. He turns to face Achilles once again smile never leaving his lips.

“Of course I’ve heard of you! ‘The Great Achilles’ I’ve seen you play Rugby too, and watch as the other team cowls in fear as you run toward you.” A small delicate laugh escapes Patroclus’ lips and Achilles has never heard such a mesmerizing sound until now. He would follow that beautiful sound even to his death. 

“I am Patroclus.” Patroclus continues and extends a tanned hand to Achilles who shakes it, the warmth of the other boy’s body causing Achilles’ heart to run. “yes, I know of you too.” He answers breathlessly. Patroclus’ smile vanishes from his lips and releases his hand from their Shake. Had Achilles said something wrong? “oh, um- that’s very surprising to hear, I never thought any of the popular ones knew I existed.” His smile is back but Achilles can see a hint of sadness in Patroclus’ face now. 

“We’re in the same Science set, and you are amazing at biology! I love to listen to your presentations.” There is no denying it now, Patroclus is blushing and it causes Achilles’ heart to burst with sunlight at such purity. “So, why are you wondering around the san? I’m assuming you’re not doing it simply for pleasure.” Achilles smiles up at Patroclus standing by his bed. “Oh, yes I asked if I could help staff for my extra-curricular activity, I didn’t really wish to do litter picking and I would be more of a hindrance than an asset in the army cadets. Would you like anything to drink at all? It’s why I came in here.” He asks quickly.

 

“no thank you, but are you able to stay? I would like to get to know you better.” Achilles hadn’t even realised he had gone into flirtation mode, but apparently his subconscious cannot let this opportunity pass, he nods his head toward the seat on the other side of his bed, and Patroclus walks over to it.


End file.
